Being Brave To Take That Leap
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Betty must find the courage to tell Archie what he did while he was drunk. Will she find the courage to confide in him? Has Archie truly meant what he said while he was drunk?


_Author's Note: Oh my gosh I'm actually writing a Archie/Betty pairing fic here. This prompt just felt like an Archie/Betty shipping moment to me ... don't expect it to come too often from me._

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

Prompt Number Seven: Prompt #70 (Scenario) You were drunk and proposed to me; but I'm not sure how to bring it up now you're sober because I totally would have said yes.

...

"Archie ..." Biting your lip as you stare at your best friend.

Archie looked up and smiled softly. "Hey Bets." His head tilted to the left. "What's in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Your lips opened but then closed once more. Sophomore year homecoming came rushing back towards you. You sigh as you wrap your arms around you. Your shoulders hunching.

"Hey seriously what's going on?" Archie's soft voice spoke close to your ear. You feel his warmth as he wrapped his arms around you; and pulled you against his side. "Come on since when do you keep things from me?" He gently turned your face to meet his.

Your right eye brow rose silently.

" _Since_ then." Archie softly smiled. "But seriously you have been acting weird for the past few weeks. Always with me."

You rest your head onto his board shoulder. Sophomore year of high school keeps playing around your head. "It's nothing Arch. It's just me being silly is all."

"No." Archie's firm voice spoke. "I'm missing something here. Something very very serious. I made a mistake when we were growing up concerning you. I'm _not_ going to make that mistake again." He kissed the top of your head. "Please talk to me Betty."

Your head lifted and you stare into his open compassionate eyes. "You proposed to me when you were drunk." You stare into his eyes - into his soul. "I would have said yes."

"What about Jughead?" Archie breathed out.

"It's always been you." You honesty spoke. "Jughead always understood. What we had ended in Senior year." His hand on your arm warmed as he gently squeezed your shoulder blade. "It's always been you." You breathe out as your eyes lowered once more to the ground.

His breath hit your face for several long quiet moments. "Betty. Look at me. Please." He whispered.

Your eyes slowly lifted to meet his. "I understand that you don't want me in that way Archie. That you'll never love me that way. But I'm tired of having to live privately with this. I just wanted you to know." You smile as a tear rolled down your right cheek. "I'm getting braver."

His right hand rose to gently capture your tear. "Betty. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you when we were two years old; and your family moved in next door. I always thought that love was best friendship ... more brother / sister love. That I denied that it could be anything else back in high school. Even when we kissed back in Sophomore year."

You nodded. "I get that Archie."

His hand rose; placing a finger against your lips. "Let me finish." He rested his forehead against yours. "It's taken some time. Some seriously soul searching. But I have come to realize that my love for you is that of a man for a woman." He pulled away from you. "I want you as my wife Elizabeth Cooper. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you."

Tears rolled down your cheeks at his words.

"Will you marry me Betty?" Archie smiled softly as he pulled out a ring from his pants pocket.

Your hand rose to gently run down his five o'clock shadow. "Is this truly for real? Or am I dreaming?"

"You aren't dreaming Betty. I promise you." His eyes teared up. "Will you marry me?" He husked out.

You nodded. "Yes." You breathe out.

He gently slides the ring onto your finger; and wraps you up in his chest. His face lowers and your mouth meets his for the first time in eight years. He deepens the kiss and you finally felt the truth. Archie Andrews truly and deeply loved you. As a man loves a woman. You lose yourself in the kiss.


End file.
